mymonsterrancherfandomcom-20200216-history
My Monster Rancher Wiki
Techniques!! Team MMR has been working together to compile information on techniques for all monsters by collecting them all personally. A huge special thanks to Isfan for heading the charge on this one. So in the next few days, Team MMR is adding technique information to all the pages and updating the Techniques Page Enjoy! ~ Downtochill Merry Christmas! The current event is a Christmas themed training event. Every time you train a monster of level 5 or higher you have a chance to get Christmas Wreaths and Christmas Bells, each worth one point, with bells being less common to find. This event will run from December 19th to December 28th. Prizes include a Festive new Christmas background, technique scrolls, Gali disks, Peaches, adventure tickets, Food items like the Stocking and Multiple Ultimate disks, which is the newly released Gali Rare. Also a food gacha is added for the season, for the cost of 100 Moba coins, you can get a food item that fully restores a monsters energy and slightly raises confidence in a stat, and it has rare items like peaches. More information to come! ~ Downtochill ---- NEW EVENT! Anniversary We're getting Raiden and Xenon added to My Monster Rancher!! Details as they develope. * Expect lots of New Content to be appearing on the Wiki soon. ~ Isfan ♥ ---- Welcome to the My Monster Rancher Wiki! My Monster Rancher is the latest in the Monster Rancher series, available on Android mobile phones and now on iOS for iPhones, iPods, and iPads. Check it out on the Android Market! or the iTunes App Store. My Monster Rancher features 276 unique monsters to train and raise. Monsters can face off against computer opponents or other players' monsters, go on adventures for rare items, and be combined with other monsters to create stronger ones. The game also features a neighbor system in which you can help your friends enhance their monsters, battle them, or combine with their monsters. My Monster Rancher is developed by Tecmo Koei and presented by Mobage. It is free to play, but offers special items for coins bought with real cash. Learn more about.... Monsters ** Items ** Adventure ** Battles ** Techniques Training ** Missions ** NPCs ** Experience ** Age ** Glitches ** Game Art ** Combining ** Neighbors External sites (Additional info): Monster Rancher Metropolis Latest My Monster Rancher game news __NOEDITSECTION__ November 22nd, 2012: Hi there, I'm Karasu, seller of rare items... I've got an excess of scrolls and orbs, and I'm willing to sell them to you at new low price! There are scrolls to teach your monster new techniques and orbs to improve your combined monsters' attributes. Food to refill their energy, new Ranch locations for them to enjoy, and even Peaches to increase their lifespans. I'll be around until 11am EST on November 27th, so remember to see me before then. November 16th, 2012: Welcome to the Thanksgiving training event! As you train your monstrs you might find Splendid Mapple Leaves or Lottery Tickets! Collecting leaves will get a variety of different rewards, such as food, orbs, and event a new Ranch background! Lottery Tickets will allow you to explore a new adventure area where you will win great prizes, including new and rare monsters: [Image of Abyss and White Mocchi] So get out there and start training! Good Luck! November 2nd, 2012: Halloween Gacha!! Starting today and running until Nov 9th is a special Halloween Gacha. Playing this Gacha could win you Monster Disks, Food, Attribute boosters, Scrolls, and even Peaches. To play the Halloween Gacha you'll need Monster Medals and to get Monster Medels you need to pet other peoples monsters or give them presents. So after you've battled with someone be sure to pet their monsters! Prizes for the Halloween Rankings have been given out. Due to a technical error the Halloween Ranch Background was given out to more than the top 100 players. To make up for this the top 100 players also received a Silver Peach along witht he ranch background. Use it wisely. November 1st, 2012: Starting today and running until November 11 is the Golden Festival! Win the special battles to earn Origami and Sengoku Helmets! The more Heads or Hats you collect the better prizes you'll get, including Food, New types of Orbs, Scrolls, and Rare Mystery Disks. The top collectors of Heads and Hats will be given additional prizes including a new Ranch Background! So get out there and start battling! October 25th, 2012: Starting today and running until November 1st is the Halloween Event. Every time you train a monster of level 4 or higher you might get a Pumpkin Head or a Witch's Hat. The more Heads or Hats you collect the better prizes you'll get, including Food, Orbs, Scrolls, and Mystery Disks of Cat-O'-Lantern or Chaos Dragon. The top collectors of Heads and Hats will be given additional prizes, with the top 100 getting a new Ranch background, and the top 300 getting a Copper Peach. So get out there and start training! October 10th, 2012: Welcome to the Martial Arts Training Hall adventure! From now until Oct 21st this special adventure area will be available. This adventure is about improving your monster with attribute boosts and new techniques. As you work your way through the layers larger and larger attributes increases are available, along with better and better techniques. The first layer is for 4th level and higher monsters, and the tenth layer is for level 13+ monsters. So get out there and do your best! September 13, 2012: New Event coming soon. On Sept 20 a new event will begin. To participate in some of it you're going to need specific monsters. To assist you with that each day for the next week you'll be receiving a monster disk of one of the required monsters: Sept 13 - Piroro, Sept 14 - Ripper, Sept 15 - Henger, Sept 16 - Monol, Sept 17 - Joker, Sept 18 - Dragon, Sept 19 - Durahan. So remember to come back every day to get the Monster Disk, and the event will start on Sept 20th, so make sure your monster are ready by then! August 26, 2012: From now until August 30th the new adventure area, Korupu Frest Guardian Adventure, is available. Prizes can include food, items, orbs, scrolls, cards, lottery tickets, and a mystery disk for the special Phoenix monster Bluzzard. If you defeat the final boss you could get the Woodie Mystery Disk. Cards are to be collected for future prizes, and lottery tickets allow access to another adventure area. April 27, 2012: A new adventure area, the Isle of Reincarnation, was made available, allowing access to the Phoenix family of monsters. This area is available from April 27 through May 9. March 13, 2012: An announcement regarding a sale on items in the store was released. From March 13-March 27, orbs and scrolls were available at discounted prices. These items are all only purchasable by Mobacoin. Latest activity __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:All Pages